


Two Halves Make a Whole

by TheReviewess



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsacest, F/F, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of Frozen. Elsa/Liesel (Concept Art Elsa - Black Hair) They say your soulmate, your other half, is out ther in the world, looking for you. Some people spend their entire life searching while others have been with their's since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So This story kind of came from a weird dream I had. It's all set during Frozen, starting on Coronation Day. Forgove any slip ups and what not because I don't have spell check. There should be wo or three parts t this story and they will come pretty slowly so I hope you can bear with me. The story is dedicated to Rufus (wereallfuckinmadhere) from Tumblr - who heard about this months ago and I never wrote it until now.

Light filtered through the windows of a shared bedroom. Despite the curtains being drawn, bits of light still managed to poke through. The light hit the face of a dark haired woman, who groaned and did her best to eliminate it as best she could. Her pale arms tightened around a small pale body, pulling it closer to her. A cheek brushed against the back of the other body with her breath lightly hitting the pale skin. A small smile formed upon dark pink lips as the dark haired woman found herself slowly awakening. 

Light blue eyes slowly opened with long black lashes brushing against the skin gently. The woman's smile grew larger as she looked over to the other body in the bed with her. She dropped a kiss upon the other figure's shoulder and a second one between their shoulder blades. As she did this, the body shifted. An creamy while hand had grabbed hold of the dark haired woman's arm and pulled it to their chest. This earned a small chuckle from the awake person.

"Elsa, we need to wake up." The dark haired woman cooed out softly. She brushed a set of light blonde bangs back out of the other woman's face.

"Must we wake up, Liesel?" Elsa asked, her voice hoarse from sleep though she did not open her eyes.

"Yes we must. It is Coronation Day."

A second set of dazzling blue eyes opened quickly. Elsa turned her body so that she was no facing Liesel. "What time is it Liesel! What if the maids come knocking? How late did we sleep?" As the onslaught of questions came, Liesel could only smile and chuckle slightly at Elsa's nerves. After a moment she captured Elsa's lips with her own for just a moment.

"Good morning to you too." Liesel replied in a low husky voice. She moved back in for a second kiss, which Elsa was more than happy to give her, they were the best way to wake up. When Liesel tried to push her limits, it was Elsa who stopped them.

"You had plenty of that last night." Elsa told the dark haired woman in a pointed tone.

"And I'll get more tonight too." Liesel replied, now sitting up and stretching out her limbs. Her arms stretched high over her head with her fingers spread wide. Her back was slightly arched but enough to show off her supple breasts. The woman's shoulders were marked with dark bruises as well as her chest.

Elsa sat up as well and inspected her own body. If Liesel's shoulders were showing bruises from her, there was no doubt the her body would be showing multiple bruises from Liesel. Elsa looked down to see that her fears had been confirmed. "Liesel! I told you to go easy last night."

"You're wearing a full length, long sleeve, high collar dress with cloak and gloves. No one will see anything." The other woman replied, slipping out of bed. She took a towel which was hanging on the side of a wardrobe and then looked back to Elsa. "Besides, I was taking it easy last night. Now come, last night I told the maids to have a bath drawn for us this morning."

Elsa rolled her eyes but followed. The Coronation Day Preparations had begun.  
\------------------------------  
Coronations were always difficult to plan. Everything had to be perfectly planned down to the very last second. Both Elsa and Liesel had been planning the Coronation for almost a year now. Elsa had took charge of the decorations, art and music while Liesel focused more on the technicalities. The only concern was neither knew who was to be crowned. During the planning process, both had to plan as if the other was to be coronated. 

It was well known through Arendelle that the late King and Queen had three daughters. The eldest two, Liesel and Elsa, were twins while the youngest was the Princess Anna. What was unknown about the twins was which twin was the eldest. After all, the eldest child was the one to take the throne while the other two would, presumably, be married off to promote alliances and trade to other great nations. Such was the practices of the present time. 

It was at breakfast when the twins found out who would be known as Queen. A letter was handed to the two females as they took their meal in their shared room (as they had done for all their meals in the past three years). It was Liesel who opened the letter while Elsa was perfecting her hair. She had insisted that she wear her hair up like their mother had in her life. If Elsa had darker hair, she would be a carbon copy of their mother and both females knew that. 

“So what does it say?” Elsa asked curiously. She was looking at her sister whose face seemed emotionless. Her handmaid had fixed her hair just perfectly so now Elsa looked almost exactly like the late Queen Idunn. With that finished, Elsa waved the woman away (after thanking her) and all their servants left the chilly room.

“I am the eldest.” Liesel replied folding up the letter. She took a few steps forward until she stood right behind Elsa. The blonde woman took the letter to read it for herself. While she did that, Liesel took over the vanity to finish her make up. The darker haired sister had already finished her meal while Elsa had her hair perfected.

“Well, you are to be Queen then, dear sister.” Elsa told her, taking a small bite of some buttered toast. 

“I’m abdicating to you.” Liesel replied unfazed as she delicately put dark purple powder around her eyes (The same shade Elsa wore). The powder matched the embroidery on her dress. The dress was a pale blue which seemed nearly white. The purple on the dress seemed like a shadow. “You would make a better ruler. I would just want to freeze anyone who dared oppose me.” That was something Elsa could not argue with. Liesel had far better control over her abilities than Elsa did. Because of this control, Liesel had more freedom than Elsa, yet she chose to stay with Elsa. “I would be better as your protector.”

Elsa finished her small meal and grinned at her sister. She moved back toward the taller woman and gently placed her arms over her sister’s shoulders. Her pale pink lips pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek before she stared at her using the mirror. “You always have been my protector, haven’t you?”

"I always will be." Her sister replied lovingly before kissing her gently. "You will never be able to get rid of me."

"I should never dream of it." Elsa mumbled back before falling back into a second and then a third kiss. "Now hurry up, we must finish the preparations." Elsa told her as she quickly checked to see that everything was perfect. She just needed to apply lipstick to her lips and she would be able to face the public for the first time in thirteen years.

"Of course Your Majesty." Liesel replied with a devious grin. She quickly finished her make up before joined Elsa at the door of their bedroom.

"I'm not the queen yet." The blonde said quickly.

"Maybe not..." Liesel started off. "But I'll be treating you like my queen tonight." With that the older twin flung the door of their room open and casually strolled out, leaving a flushed and flustered Elsa behind her.  
_----------------------_  
The two had informed Gerda, the keeper of the house, of today's plans before they retired to their father's study. From there, they had a perfect view of the courtyard below. No one had gathered yet as the gates were still closed. They would open at Elsa's command though (clearly the handmaids had told everyone that Elsa was to be crowned). For now all of Arendelle was waiting on the other side of the gates, eagerly awaiting the sight of their soon-to-be Queen.

Elsa had been standing at the window, holding her royal blue gloves in her hand nervously. She was practically crushing them. Liesel stood behind her offering words of encouragement but it did little to calm the blonde down.

"What if I freeze them?" Elsa asked nervously, "Then the world would know."

"Then I'll freeze anyone who dares oppose you. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be here the whole time. Next to you." That seemed to calm the blonde a little. "Come, let's practice. All you have to do is stand there and look gorgeous. It should be no problem because you look gorgeous in anything... And nothing." A lecherous grin spread across, Liesel's face as she spoke. She was clearly the more lewd twin. A trait she picked up from listening to the guards when they spoke of their endeavors in town. Such talk would usually fluster Elsa.

"As you wish, your highness." Elsa turned and made her way over to a table which held a candlestick holder as well as a small spherical box. As she moved, Elsa made sure to exaggerate the movement in her hips. This was obviously a time when her sister's words did not affect her. Elsa was more than happy to give Liesel a taste of her own medicine. 

"If you keep that up, majesty, we won't have any time to practice." Her sister called out with a grin. Though Elsa didn't stop. So Liesel briskly followed her sister. Using what strength she had, Liesel grabbed Elsa's hips and turned her so that they faced each other. Before Elsa could question her, Liesel had pressed her lips against her sisters, hard. Their bodies were pressed firmly against each other as the kiss became more heated. Elsa soon began to run her fingers through her sister's short hair while Liesel's hangs slowly began trailing down Elsa's back so that she could grab at her arse.

Their actions were halted when a sharp knock sounded. Even without the voice that followed, the two knew it was Gerda. She always seemed to break up their fun.

"Princess Elsa, shall we open the gates?" She asked from the other side of the door. 

The two woman sprang apart and quickly started to straighten out their appearance. Elsa quickly began to smooth out her velvety dress while Liesel was brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. Once finished, Elsa quickly slid her gloves over her hands before her gaze fixated upon the window. She knew she must open the gates but she was still terrified.

"I would suggest you do it soon, your highness." Gerda continued from the other side of the door. "Princess Anna has already destroyed one cake and broke another suit of armor out of excitement." That would mark the fifth suit what was sent to the royal blacksmith, Jorgin and his apprentice Eisa, in this week alone. "She has been running through the palace all morning." The twins couldn't help but snicker at that. Anna had always been easily excitable. Today was no different.

The blonde moved over to the door and cracked it open slightly. Standing before her was the Housekeeper who offered her a gentle smile. "I will soon, Gerda. Please send someone to take care of whatever Anna has accidentally ruined." 

"I already have. Little Eisa did not seemed pleased." The old woman responded with a light chuckle. "You look more like your mother every day."

"Aw, what about me Gerda, don't I look pretty." Liesel asked as she moved to the door. She placed her hand over her sister's gloved one and gently pulled the door open more.

"I am not falling for that one again, my little Liesel... Though you would look like the late Queen if you decided to grown your hair out instead of keeping it short like a man." The old woman said. Liesel pretended that the statement wounded her but was not given a chance to defend herself. "We're getting off topic girls. The gates must be opened soon lest Anna destroys anything else."

"Right." The two responded in sync. Despite Gerda being just a Housekeeper, the twins almost always obeyed her orders. She was their second mother. They could disobey her, but the disapproving glance they would get afterwards made them guilty enough to not do it often.

"Now fix yourselves up and give the orders." The twins looked to each other in confusion. Neither knew what Gerda was implying exactly. "Lips, girls, lips." At that, the two flushed and began stammering out excuses but Gerda had none of them. "I'm old, not naive. I know you both too well at this point." 

Both women nodded dumbly and quickly rushed back into the study to fix their makeup. Gerda turned and made her way down the corridor, only to return with two different tubes of lipstick. The housekeeper left them on a small table by the door and left the girls to freshen up.

Liesel had been right about not having time to practice. After a moment, the two looked good enough to show their faces. The doors to a balcony were opened and the twins emerged into the sunlight. The guards looked up toward the balcony to see their regal figures. 

"Open the gates." Elsa called out. The guards nodded and quickly and pulled the large doors open. As they did so, the twins turned and disappeared back into the study.

Down in the courtyard, the green blur of Anna raced out to go see the world. She stopped for a moment to look up at the balcony in front of her father's study, hoping to catch a glimpse of her elusive sisters. She had heard one of them speak, Elsa she believed and she wanted to see their faces. To her dismay, she could only see purple and red capes disappearing into the study. The prince pouted for a moment but soon decided that the gates being open was a once in a lifetime chance and she would not waste this day.  
\----------------------  
As the gates opened, citizens of Arendelle as well as diplomats from their allies flooded the massive courtyard. All were eager to catch even the smallest glimpse of the two mysterious princesses (as the exuberant redhead had already greeted every single person). Unfortunately, neither women appeared until the actual Coronation.

All the diplomats from the neighboring kingdom and all noteworthy citizens of Arendelle had gathered in the chapel for the Coronation. It was there where they finally saw all three princesses gathered together. In the center stood Princess Elsa, to her right stood Princess Liesel and to Elsa's left stood Princess Anna. It didn't take long for the world to figure out that it was Elsa who was to be crowned.

Turning, they faced the Bishop. Both Liesel and Anna made their way over to the right side of the room, leaving Elsa alone in the center. Elsa glanced over towards Liesel. Her protector gave her a small reassuring grin but this did nothing to calm her nerves. At least she could focus on her sister during most of the ceremony. It could keep her from potentially freezing the holy instruments.

By the time Elsa's moment came around, she was shaking like a leaf. Liesel had to fight all urges to run to her and comfort Elsa. Unfortunately she was fired to be rooted to the spot. Elsa's nerves made Liesel start to slowly lose her cool and her impressive control of her abilities. Tiny patches of frost began to form at her feet. None of them were visible thanks to her dress but it did not stop them from happening.

After the tiara was placed, Liesel and Elsa knew they were almost done. So far so good... Until Elsa was made to remove her gloves. to remove her gloves. Both twin's glared at the man as Elsa was made to remove them. She gently placed them on the ornate pillow which held the royal instruments. Elsa took a deep breath and picked up the scepter and orb. She turned carefully to face the crowd with a terrified look in her eyes.

Most simply would have thought they young Queen was nervous to take up such a role, but Liesel knew the truth. As the Bishop spoke, small bits of frost began to form on both objects in Elsa's grasp. Liesel did what she could to lessen the amount forming, but it was not enough to keep Elsa from trembling. After what seemed like a small eternity, the call of "Queen Elsa" rang out and Elsa dropped the scepter and orb back to the pillow as if they burned her hands. Her gloves were pulled over her hands quickly and she turned back to face the cheerful crowd.

From the side, both Anna and Liesel could be seen grinning.

“So Elsa’s the eldest?” Anna asked her sister quietly during the applause.

“No, she was just better monarch.” Liesel replied, eyes focusing on her beloved sister. “I have no interest in the crown.” That was the truth.  
\---------------------  
Celebrations took place in the ballroom. While the foreign diplomats were happily chatting with the others, the Royal sisters seemed to be elsewhere. Anna was wandering around enjoying the celebrations, talking with locals and just generally enjoying herself. Elsa and Liesel were back in their shared bedroom. Alone.

Elsa was pinned to the bedroom wall while Liesel’s hand was already up in her skirts. Their lips crashed against each other hard. Their make up was practically ruined but neither seemed to care. Elsa was looking for her sweet release while Liesel was eager to please her Queen. Elsa's moans were muffled by her sister's lips.

As a reward for not revealing her powers to the world during the coronation, Liesel wanted to please her newly made Queen. The thought of a reward came from Elsa, albeit joking, but Liesel never joked when it came to making love to Elsa. She was more than happy to give the Queen everything she desired and more. It was as if the two were made for each other.

Their bodies pressed firmly against each other with only their dresses separating them. Elsa could feel her legs weakening as she drew closer to her release. She was incredibly thankful that Liesel was holding her up. Elsa had also thrown her arms over her twin's shoulders and was gripping her lover's dress as tightly as she could. Her sister's other arm was between them with her two long slender fingers buried knuckle deep inside of her tight entrance. 

Liesel knew her body so well. The elder twin could bring her sister to cumming in moments or she could draw it out for what seemed to be an eternity. This round had to be quick, unfortunately. If the two had their way, there would be no party at all. Once the coronation was over, they would retire to their chambers and enjoy the night. Sadly this was not the case and the two had to finish their activities soon.

"Let go, Majesty," Liesel teased once she broke their kiss. A small mewl of displeasure sounded from Elsa but that was all. 

Liesel placed her lips up to her sister's ear. She lightly kissed the shell of it before whispering to her, "Cum for me, my love." Combined with a powerful thrust, Elsa came and practically collapsed on her sister. The Queen pressed her face gently against her sister's shoulders with a small grin on her face. 

After a moment, Liesel gently removed her fingers from her sister and began to suck off all the essence that was Elsa. It was a taste that the woman loved more than even chocolate.

"How was that, my Queen?" Liesel purred out.

"A little short for my taste." Elsa replied with a small but very satisfied smile.

"Then allow me to fix that tonight, Majesty."

"It would be my pleasure."  
\---------------  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Trumpets had blared moments before Kai's introduction. Elsa calmly made her way to stand directly in front of what would be her throne. She was quite content, composed but slightly flushed from her previous activities.

"Princess Liesel of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai then called out. Liesel strolled out confidently with a rather arrogant smirk on her face. She had a devious glint in her eye and of one looked closely, a dark bruise on her very pale skin. It was partially hidden by her high collar though. Liesel took her place directly next to her sister's right side and almost touching her. 

Anna on the other hand was less composed than her twin sisters. She awkwardly made her way up to where her sisters were but left some distance between them. It was Kai who had to forcibly move her closer to Elsa. Right after she took a small step away from the regal looking twins. In her mind, she just simply didn't compare from the Queen (and the should-have-been Queen).

Once the applause died down, the music started again and everyone continued their conversations.

There was something awe-inspiring about the twins but Anna could not place it. The two looked like true monarchs, not awkward like her. Even with Liesel's man-ish hair style, she still was rather beautiful in her own way. Though the elder of the two seemed to be more intimidating and extremely confident. Not saying that she didn't think she was pretty but the twins were just stunning. Anna wondered if they were really her sisters.

It was Elsa who noticed her younger sister staring. So, as Queen, she decided it best to start up a conversation... No matter how awkward. "Hi..." She muttered quietly with a little smile on her face.

Anna looked up to the bright blue eyes and blushed a little. "Uh hi me?" Elsa gave a tiny nod. "Oh! Um... Hi!"

Then an awkward silence enveloped them. This time Liesel spoke. "You look lovely, Anna." The older twin said kindly, "Elsa was telling me earlier that she believed you were one of the most beautiful women here." Those words were never spoken (as they had been otherwised occupied) but both girls did acknowledge that Anna did look lovely that night.

"Well if I'm beautiful then you two are beautifuller! Not fuller! You two are not full at all. Just uh, more beautiful!" The twin giggled a little but gave their thanks.

"It's good to see the ballroom in use again." Liesel mused as she looked around. The last time it was used was when the twins were only girls. Anna probably couldn't remember as she was too young to properly remember it.

"It has been quite a while." Elsa replied, remembering the last party. She and Liesel had been running about happily, dancing with older men who were friends with their parents all in the fun. "Do you remember the last time we went dancing with each other at the last ball?"

"Oh how could I forget that one!" Liesel laughed out as she remembered the catastrophic mess that was them sliding over the floors. They had knocked into the food bar and became covered in wine.

"It's warmer here than it was earlier." Anna chimed in, trying to stay in the conversation. "Probably because all the people or something." The twins nodded to her.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Elsa asked as a lovely scent hit her nose. The three closed their eyes and inhaled. They knew the scent well. It was one of their favorite smells. 

"Chocolate!" The three quickly began giggling, much like sisters would but then it fell silent.

"Well with the ballroom in use, the music playing and this party in full swing, I feel that we should enjoy it. Care for a dance your Majesty?" Liesel asks Elsa with a grin. She extended her hand to Elsa while bowing playfully like a gentleman.

"A dance with a Lady, how scandalous!" Elsa joked out. This caused Anna to snicker at her silliness. "I suppose it's a good thing you're just a sister."

Before she could continue, Kai interrupted the conversation. This earned him a glare from not just the Queen, but the two princesses who were enjoying their sisterly bonding. "Queen Elsa, might I introduce the Duke of Weaseltown." Kai said in his most sarcastic formal tone that he could.

"WESELTON!" The Duke hissed out. "The Duke of Weselton." He was a short fellow, even in his black heeled boots. He was definitely shorter than Anna, who was the shortest of the sisters.

"You could be Freya herself and I still wouldn't give a fuck right now." Elsa heard Liesel growl out quietly. Apparently Anna had heard because she had to stop herself from laughing. The Queen simply smirked but did not chastise her sisters.

The Duke continued as if he had not heard Liesel (Given his age, Elsa doubted that he had heard her). "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He did a strange flitter of his feet, followed by a hitch-kick before going into a deep bow. As he bowed, his toupee dipped forward and all three royals had to stifle giggles. Even Kai had to bite his tongue.

"I must thank you for the offer, but the slot for my first dance has been filled." The duke looked up, slightly offended that she had chosen someone else over him. So Elsa rectified the situation quickly. "However my sister Anna has yet to have a dance."

"Lucky you.." The duke replied grabbing Anna's arm.

"Oh I don't think-" It was too late the sprightly fellow had pulled the redhead out onto the floor. She glared back to her sisters who were snickering but waving. Neither were sorry for what had just happened. It was the perks of being an older sister. They had thirteen years to make up for after all.

"Well, now that the Duke has been taken care of, may I have the honor of offering you your first dance as queen?" Liesel asked, coming to stand in from of Elsa. She extended a hand to her sister, which Elsa took lightly.

"It would be my pleasure." And so Liesel carefully pulled Elsa out to the dance floor (but not before removing their capes).

Most of the crowd dispersed as Elsa and Liesel drew near for a rather romantic dance. Liesel, being slightly taller and older, took the lead. Elsa never much liked dances. She tended to freeze any of her instructors by complete accident. So Liesel learned how to lead in every dance and then took it upon herself to teach Elsa. To this day, Elsa has only been able to dance with Liesel.

While Anna was 'dancing' with the Duke, she couldn't help but awe over her sisters and how well they moved together. The dance further solidified her thought of the twins were each other's half. They had completely focused on each other and the music. Smiles covered their faces and they were clearly incredibly happy.

Anna had stopped even trying to dance after a moment. Instead she watched the twins. Soon the Duke figured out what was happening and also stopped to watch them. By the time their dance had finished, everyone had been watching and applause filtered through the ballroom.

The two blushed and quickly found their way to a refreshment table. The both indulged in chocolate happily while also sipping on fine wine that had been brought out for the celebrations. Elsa had to hand it to her sister, she picked some good wine.

"Is your drink suitable, Your Majesty?" Liesel asked with a grin as she sipped her drink happily.

"It is quite lovely, I must praise who ever thought to serve this. It compliments my meal of chocolate quite well." Elsa replied before she bit down on a small piece of milk chocolate. The two laughed and for the first time in forever, they seemed to be enjoying being around others. Even if it was just for one night.

Later Anna had finally been released from the Duke's clutches. She stumbled over to her sister who caught her and offered her a small tray of chocolate.

"Tired?" Liesel joked before she took a sip of her wine. Anna nodded to her. "Maybe we should send the little sister off to bed, let the adults have their fun before we close the gates!"

"Do we really have to? Close the gates, I mean." Anna asked sadly. "Sure it may be a bit tiring but it's so nice! Just look how happy everyone is!" She gestured to all the people who were chatting and dancing happily in the ballroom.

Liesel and Elsa looked to each other and said nothing. Instead they both took rather long sips of their wine.

"You are right about the wine. It compliments the chocolate just perfectly!" Liesel said quickly, trying to change the subject. The temperature in the room had dropped slightly. Liesel could tell that it was Elsa's doing. Anna's comment had caught both of them off guard. To be frank, neither sister knew how to best address the situation. They were in no place to tell Anna the truth.

"Quite. I do hope we have more for other notable celebrations." Elsa replied, playing along with Liesel's charade. She couldn't bear to tell her sister that she was the real reason the gates had to be closed so she didn't kill anyone.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Anna asked rather upset.

"Its nothing against you sister, but we can't have the gates open." Liesel explained calmly. Her eyes focused on her glass of wine rather than on Anna. 

"Why?"

"Because they can't! This conversation is over." Elsa fired back. She set her glass down and walked off as fast as she could. 

Anna sighed and walked off like she was a kicked puppy. Little did she realize, the floor where Elsa had walked was covered in a light frost.  
_------------_  
One Anna left, Liesel followed Elsa and did her best to calm her down. Thankfully it only took a few small kisses to get Elsa back in the ballroom to do her Queenly duties.  
For what seemed like hours, they introduced themselves to the foreigners who attended the coronation. Many of the men commented on their beauty. Those who knew Queen Idunn, remarked how Elsa looked a lot like her. Overall all the event was enjoyable... Until Anna came back. While the twins loved their sister, she did not know when to let it go.

When she returned, she has a young man with her. He had red hair, though much redder than Anna's and rather large sideburns. He was dressed in white and presumably some sort of royalty. The way she was hanging onto his arm made Liesel a bit wary. Something about this situation would not end well.

"Elsa! I mean, um, Queen... Yeah Queen Elsa." The blonde twin turned sharply to face her baby sister. The dignitary she was speaking with bowed and quickly scurried off.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Um, allow me to introduce you to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed only slightly. She and Liesel both knew of the dozen Princes of the Southern Isles. Liesel remembered inviting them only to keep up appearances. All thirteen Princes were ambitious to say the least. No doubt this Hans was as well.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Elsa said to the prince. To be honest, she really didn't care. She wanted this night to be over.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." Hans replied, bowing to her - though not as low as the Duke had done earlier.

"Alright Anna, cut to the chase. Why do we need to know this one?" Liesel asked, now nursing a glass of wine. It was her third and she was not yet buzzed.

"Liesel!" Elsa chastised her twin. "Please forgive her, it has been a long day for the both of us and we are exhausted."

"It's fine, Elsa!" Anna laughed out, still holding on to Prince Hans' arm. "You see.... We well." She glanced up at Hans affectionately, unable to continue apparently. So the Prince continued for her.

"We wanted to ask you for your blessing!" Hans said with a charming grin. He then looked down at Anna so that she could finish.

"For our marriage!" Anna finished enthusiastically.

At that, Liesel choked on her wine. Elsa slapped her sister's back a few times before the raven haired woman could recover her composure. The coughs drew some attention but left quickly.

"Marriage?" The twins replied, confused. They looked at each other, back to their sister, to each other again and back to Anna, again.

"Yeah! I know the planning may take a bit and of course we will have to invite EVERYONE! The gates would have to be open and there would be parties through the nights!" As Anna spoke, she didn't seem to be breathing. "And all of twelve of Hans' brothers could be staying here and- oh! Would we live here?"

"Of course!" Hans replied with a grin. He seemed to be as excited as Anna was. "I couldn't take you away from your home, after all!"

"Hold on!" Liesel called out, breaking the two from their excited planning.

"No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married." Elsa said firmly. After her proclamation, she started making her way to the door.

"Your Majesty, If I may try to ease your-" Prince Hans started off.

"No you may not." Elsa replied quickly and she quickly started walking away.

"But!"

"That's enough, Anna." Elsa replied before turning away completely.

Liesel followed her just in time to hear her give the orders to close the gates. Anna had also heard it because she lunged at Elsa. She managed to touch the queen and tear one of her prized gloves from her hands. Not Liesel knew something bad was about to happen. 

The older twin quickly jumped between them. "Anna! Give Elsa the glove!"

"Not until you tell me why you two are always so secretive." Anna replied firmly.

Liesel looked back to Elsa and gestured to her to start leaving the ballroom. The Queen nodded and started off, clutching her hand to her chest. "Now is not the time, Anna. You don't understand." Liesel replied as calmly as she could. She had her hands out in front of her trying to keep Anna from chasing after Elsa. 

"Then help me understand!" Anna yelled at the twins. Hans stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, also trying to calm her down.

"That's enough!" Liesel growled, her magic was building up inside her and wanted to be released. "Just stop." Knowing that she was about to lose control, Liesel turned and quickly made her way to join Elsa. She hardly ever lost control, but when she did, it was awful.

"Why must you do this! I can't live like this anymore! I can't be shut back up here!" Anna called out as Liesel moved away.

This caught both Elsa and Liesel's attention. They both knew how Anna felt, but there was one difference between her and them. She could leave. The twins looked at each other sadly for a moment. It was Elsa who finally spoke, saying what both women thought.

"Then leave." Because you can be free...

It hurt to tell Anna to leave, but to them, it was her only way to freedom. As they walked, Anna grew more frustrated and more upset. Just as the twins neared the door, she finally shouted at them.

"You two always do this! You go run away by yourselves! Why?! Why do you always have to shut me out?!" This drew the attention from everyone. The music stopped as well as the dancing. now all attention was focused on the feud between the sisters.

"We said ENOUGH!" 

Ice shot it from the floor to the ceiling in multiple jagged columns. An arc of jagged icicles surrounded the twins as if to protect them from anyone. There were even icicles that shot out of the walls. Liesel was glaring at the crowd while Elsa looked in terror at what she had done. Soon Liesel realized her grave mistake and horror showed on her face. There was only one thing that the could do now.

"Run."  
\----------------


End file.
